


-*+|:|If it were to be only me and you|:|+*-

by DigitalMotherPhoenix10101



Series: Character Notes V.2: When Nightmare Has Begun [1]
Category: Spy vs Spy
Genre: AgentvsAgent, Bloodwolfandwinterphoenix, Mythology References, Other, bloodwarning, gunatplay, manvsmanconflict, manvsself, manvsthought, thisisgoingtobeahigherlevelseries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalMotherPhoenix10101/pseuds/DigitalMotherPhoenix10101
Summary: Life is hard, when war, family conflicts and agency problems rage inside one's mind.  He wanted to just kill himself and let it all go away. But the other doesn't let go nor letting this happen. So this is the story of two beings, takes place around early December.





	-*+|:|If it were to be only me and you|:|+*-

**Author's Note:**

> |:|This is updated by me, and my self alone. I've been at school for years and years and still forgot to make this a good change until now. I will be delighted to see this newborn series.|:|

**|:|** As the day turn to night and the streetlights loom brightly below. Finally the humans has gone to their homes. Leaving only one man, still hidden in the dark, dim alley. 

 

_How would you feel if..._

 

The man in blue looks up at the night, starry sky, thinking as he rest his back on the hard brick wall. Cold and rough. 

 

Finally he sighed. His cold-blooded behavior takes over him as he took his shotgun from under his jacket. He plays with his weapon until he finally thinks what he should do. Slowly he raise his weapon, just touching the side of his head. His finger around the trigger, gripping those smooth material. 

 

His heart is beating fast now and he tries to stay calm. "I'm--not going to shoot myself. Anyone else!" He choke some words, as he looks down at the gravel. There he hears the noise from outside. It's heading to his direction, as he could hear someone running.

 

"Oh shit, no.." He breathe quickly. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're confused, in the fact that you haven't heard of those additional characters, visit here :(Belongs to Darkpenguin, so respect what she has and the other people, who made these, please. Thank you!)|:|(Plus the OC names belongs to me!)
> 
> -Agent Blue (OC name: Zinger) and Agent Red (OC name: Ace): https://www.deviantart.com/darkpenguin/art/Back-Door-Exchange-144988894  
> -Cindy (Totally different OC character, I made up)  
> -Which type of Shotgun, you asked, it's here (Please respect it): https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Benelli_M3#/media/File:Benelli_M3_Super_90.jpg 
> 
> _______Mythological-beings_______
> 
> _(Ace) transformation here: https://pre00.deviantart.net/dfa8/th/pre/i/2013/308/3/c/beware_of_the_big_black_rotten_wolf__by_papaya_style-d6t2ln3.png  
> _(Zinger) transformation here: https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/firewithin/images/7/77/161385-white_phoenix_by_kezrek_super.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20130703182935


End file.
